


Puppy Love

by sonofdvrin



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, just lots of fluff okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofdvrin/pseuds/sonofdvrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter drags his boyfriend to an animal shelter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

It was a rainy Saturday when Peter and Kurt finally got to spend a whole day together. Missions and helping teach occasionally had gotten in the way of them spending a lot of time together recently. Both of them wanted to help as much as they could that sometimes they forgot about life.

“Any plans for the two of you today?” Jean asked. 

Kurt and Peter looked at each other and shook their heads. With so much helping out, even planning a whole day together sounded a little bit tiring.

“Well, I hope you two don’t waste it. It’s not often any of us get a full day to ourselves anymore,” Jean said. 

“Any time spent with Peter is not wasted,” Kurt replied.

“You guys are so gross,” Jean muttered, as she left the common area.

“Gross?” Kurt whispered, a little hurt and confused.

“Nah, she didn’t mean it literally, Kurt,” Peter explained. “She meant that we’re too cute together.”

Kurt didn’t quite fully understand, but was feeling better since he understood Jean had no malicious intentions behind the statement. Repositioning himself on one of the chairs, Kurt looked at Peter intently, like he was trying to figure something out.

“Do you have any plans today?” Kurt inquired.

“Um, no, I didn’t actually think we’d get the full day to hang out,” Peter answered. “We could always watch movies or read or…something.”

Kurt huffed. There had to be something else to do besides what he and Peter always do on rainy days. Peter was struggling to think of something that would be meaningful for them to do. Then Peter came to a realization.

“Did you ever have puppies growing up?” Peter asked, full well knowing the answer.

“No, no animals,” Kurt replied. “You know that."

Peter got a wide grin on his face and said, “Get ready.”

Almost in an instant, Kurt and Peter ended up outside of an animal shelter. Kurt looked at Peter, confused as ever. Smiling, Peter took Kurt’s hand, and led him inside the animal shelter. Peter knew that one day, if the two of them ever got to settle down in a place of their own, he wanted a dog and figured now is as good as time as any to get Kurt used to them.

“Um, what are we doing Peter?” Kurt asked timidly.

“We’re gonna meet some puppies,” Peter answered happily. “You’ll love them. It’s kinda sad because they don’t have any families, but the shelter keeps them safe for the most part, and-”

“Peter,” Kurt interrupted, softly. He was indicating Peter was talking to fast again.

“Sorry,” Peter mumbled, slightly embarrassed. 

By this time, they had arrived at the front desk, where a young adult was sitting, looking like they were filling out some paper work. When they didn’t notice Kurt and Peter standing there, Peter coughed a little to get their attention.

“Oh, sorry, sir,” they said, slightly startled. “Um, are you here to visit? Or are you looking to adopt?”

“Just looking today, hopefully adopting soon,” Peter answered. “I think I saw that this shelter has a play area people can visit?”

“Yeah, I’ll call someone over to take you there,” they said. 

A few minutes later, Kurt and Peter were surrounded by puppies. Kurt was apprehensive and was standing still up against a wall. Peter had sat down and was petting a small German Shepard puppy. Seeing as Peter looked to be so happy, Kurt slowly sat down and held his hand out to the puppy. It sniffed his hand and started licking it. This brought a small smile to Kurt’s mouth as the puppy warmed up to him more.

“That puppy’s name is Jackson,” the volunteer said. “He’s the last of his litter still here. Jackson is the runt of the litter and was born partially blind. Nobody has wanted him, but he’s a total sweetheart.”

“Hey there, Jackson,” Kurt whispered. “You’ll find a really good family one day, buddy. It took me a long time to find my family, but I did it and I’m so happy. I know you’ll get there one day, too.”

Peter smiled sadly at Kurt, having heard all the pain his boyfriend had to go through. Coming here might have been a better idea than Peter originally thought. Another older dog wandered over to Peter and nuzzled its head in Peter’s hand.

“Hey, buddy,” Peter whispered. “What’s this one’s name?”

“That’s Lucy,” the volunteer answered. “She was dropped off here a couple months ago. Her owners’ were evicted and couldn’t take a dog to where they were moving. It was heartbreaking watching them separate. Those stories are the worst…the ones where the owners’ don’t want to let go, and the dogs just don’t understand.”

“It’s so sad,” Peter replied.

Peter looked over at Kurt, and he was still petting the puppy. Then Peter got a great idea.

“So, um, what are the qualifications to volunteer here?” Peter asked. “I think it would be good for the both of us to get out more.”

“Well, as long as you both pass a background check, you guys should be fine,” the volunteer answered. “My name is Max, by the way. You can say I recommended you both. I think these dogs need someone who can understand being left alone in the world.”

“Thanks, Max,” Peter said. “Kurt, I think we should head out soon. We kind of just left without telling anyone what we were doing.”

“Well, you were the one who just decided to leave, I had no choice in the matter,” Kurt replied, sassing a little. 

Peter laughed and stood up, lending a hand to help Kurt up. The two walked up to the front desk, hand in hand. It didn’t take too long to fill out the paper work to volunteer at the shelter. Kurt was excited at the possibility of helping more with the puppies. When Kurt and Peter exited the shelter, the weather had cleared up immensely. 

“I wonder if Storm had anything to do with this,” Kurt said.

“Well, I don’t care, as now we should enjoy the rest of the day outside,” Peter replied. “Looks like the picnic I originally planned won’t go to waste!”

“A picnic? Really?” Kurt questioned. 

“Oh, yeah,” Peter said happily. “Hold on tight, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for vagnervagner on Tumblr


End file.
